Poems
by TrishaMichellee
Summary: If you like happy, dont read these. I know i need some major threapy, but i write these based on my feelings, i feel at least one of these can relate to everyone in some way.
1. The End

THE END

The death of one means the life for another.

The hate of one means the love for another.

And when you're being broken someone else

Is being put back together.

But tonight, when the sun goes down so will my heart.

With those few simple words you tore me apart.

You left me behind, and without you I'm empty.

And now, that gun has never looked so tempting.

So I say it now, this is the end, so long and goodnight to you

…all my friends…

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/20/09)


	2. Shattered

SHATTERED

Broken I lay, my heart it's withered.

Broken in shards and then again

Smithered.

He left me here, on the cold ground.

Without him I feel like a worthless mound.

I picked up the bottle and held it to my lips,

Tilting my head back the liquid slipped.

It was cool, rushing down my throat.

Until my limps went limp and I fell to the floor.

Forgotten in a deep sleep.

For years I waited, but he never came,

He was never there, he never cared.

Betrayed and hopeless I ask myself,

How…?

Who is gonna rescue me now?

But then you came, you saved me from myself.

My eternal darkness shattered by your

Perfect kiss.

Forever now, until the day I die,

I will be lost in your eyes.

Bound my your loving ties,

I thank you now.

My true love.

-Trisha Brunnenkant


	3. Broken Window

BROKEN GLASS WINDOW

Looking through the broken window.

Such a hurtful sight.

A place where the crying of one means the

Laughter of another.

When light is bound by the chambers of darkness.

Skin cold and white.

The color of blood bore in your eyes.

The world, it's so very far from perfect.

Death and betrayal,

Really, is it worth it?

We destroy ourselves for anothers love.

We try and try but it's never enough.

Looking into this broken glass window,

I see it all.

Sooner or later, we will all fall.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/21/09)


	4. Never Ending

NEVER ENDING

The world above is made for dreamers.

The world below is made for deceivers.

But stuck here in my world,

I only feel heartbreak.

Stabbing pains that rip me from

My reality.

Lifting words, they have no effect.

Though crushing words,

They leave me for dead.

Betrayed and broken, no one will save me.

Left alone in the dark alleys of my thoughts.

The night is young yet the day is old.

But tonight,

I will be left in the cold.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/21/09)


	5. You

YOU

You betrayed me once but not again.

I fall for you over and over,

And once I break free,

You're back.

Pulling me in again.

You are my love, the only one I want to hold.

I'd give anything for you.

My dying breath will be your name.

And I am far from ashamed.

I believe in you with all my heart.

I trust you to be there, when I'm falling apart.

When everything is dark,

You are my light.

In my eyes, your glow will always shine bright.

I will never get over you, your face.

For I am yours,

To hold in your embrace.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/22/09)


	6. Break

**BREAK**

Lay me down, reckless and broken.

I gave my all but it was never enough.

If only I was a little more tough.

The pain will fade,

I know.

But right here, right now,

It's too much.

I feel in completed.

All I want to do is come undone.

But your eyes, they bore into mine.

Cut me to the core.

Leave me frozen and out of breath.

And all I can think is how

I gave everything for you.

I thought you had loved me,

But you just used me.

I just want to get over you,

But you wont leave.

You're always by my side, knowing

The words I want to hear.

You whisper slowly to me, you're too sweet.

But if it's the last thing I do,

I'll break you,

My habit.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/22/09)


	7. Over

**OVER**

You lay down bricks to destroy yourself with.

You expect me to catch you,

When you let me fall.

You want me to save you,

While you just let me fade away.

You want me to wipe your tears,

While you watched mine fall.

Well I'm sorry, but this is too much.

It's the end of us.

You broke me over and over, but I never

Laid a hand on you.

Did you ever mean it when you said "I love you"?

You laugh when I'm dying,

You smile when I'm scared.

I thought I had cared, till you left me numb.

I only feel hate, you left me heartless.

I just want you to leave.

Go, before you hurt me too much.

I need to find pieces of the real me,

Who I used to be.

So goodbye, we're through.

Set me free.

And stop begging more from me.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/22/09)


	8. Remember

**REMEMBER**

Tonight, when the moon has died

Will you miss me?

When the sun is reborn till the rain has fallen

Will you miss me?

The day is dark and dreary,

But I remember.

Tomorrow the sun will be bright,

And you will be forgotten.

It's sad that I wish for the night

So I can picture you in my mind.

I chase all light away to see those eyes.

I dream to be a dreamer.

They have a life.

They have a goal.

But me,

I'm as black and dry as coal.

Can someone ignite my fire.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/23/09)


	9. Tonight

**TONIGHT**

I'd rather be cold then hot.

I'd rather it be dark then light.

I want to feel you by my side tonight.

When the moon is bright and the sun is dim,

I smile.

But that only happens once in a while.

Forgotten in dreams and

Remembered by day.

No one can chase my fears away.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/23/09)


	10. Forever lost, Forever gone

**FOREVER LOST, FOREVER GONE**

Forever lost, forever gone.

What now?

Do we just throw everything away again?

All you ever did was lie

And pretend.

I was lost, but never found.

People would just walk away

And push me to the ground.

Light has been lost,

Heat locked in frost.

Forever lost, forever gone.

Haven't we all suffered for too long?

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/26/09)


	11. Sacrifice

**SARIFICE **

Light washed away by darkness.

God is gone leaving a hopeless fight

Left to me fought.

No time to wallow, but much to risk.

Streets covered in a thick blanket of mist.

The end is near, that is true.

Angels will fall, demons too.

At this point it seems good will never push through.

Sky is now a shield to break.

Love is just a sacrifice to make.

Destruction brought on by evil deeds.

The greedy lost in their needs.

The heros of the world can only grieve,

As the world we once knew falls into a lake of hell.

We should've all known

This wasn't going to end well.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(5/3/09)


	12. Mask

**MASK**

Lost in a painful game of charades,

No one can see through my disguise,

My lies.

My heart is pounding,

I want someone,

Anyone to see.

I want my emotions to run free.

I put on this mask to hide my tears,

Though my mind is constantly consumed by fears.

Surrounded by friends,

None of them have seen through my fake smiles,

It's taken too long of a while.

I must be a better actor then I thought.

I wish to be caught.

I wish someone can see through my pain.

I never thought it could hurt so much,

Still more to gain.

Too bad, I want to hurt,

I feel like it's too late,

I feel betrayed.

Lost in this depression.

Trapped in this horrible web I've made.

Please I beg, someone see through my charade.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(5/13/09)


	13. No Name

I'd blow up my world for you,

But for me?

You didn't even say you were sorry…

Too little, too late, I'm already gone.

I wish my mask back to my face,

To hide my fake façade.

Suffocated by you.

There's nothing to say or do.

Break away from your heart.

It would be so much better if we were apart.

Tonight when it's dawn,

Tears will run long.

Broken in shards.

My pride is shattered.

I guess how I felt never really mattered…

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(5/11/09)


	14. Death

**DEATH**

Darkness has flooded into snow.

Feels like the earth is bleeding.

Burning eyes cannot see through my soul.

As the sweetest blood runs cold.

Pale face and blue lips.

Bodies frozen to the very tips.

Drowning in selfishness

Now hearts are dark and crisp.

Forever now, limbs are dead.

Leaving all sight…

To run red.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(5/15/09)


	15. Right Now

**RIGHT NOW **

I'm lost right now,

I don't know where to go,

What to do.

I miss you right now,

I need you by my side.

Come back right now,

Before it's too late.

My heart is dripping poison.

My lungs can barely breathe.

I wish you could see,

How I'm lost right now,

Because your gone.

Yes, I need you that much.

I crave your touch.

You've been away for too long.

You cant leave me.

Come back.

Set me free.

And I can give you everything,

Everything you need.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(5-18-09)


	16. Darkened Light

**DARKENED LIGHT**

Crimson blood ran down her arm.

Broken faith, broken charms.

Her tears kept falling,

But her love kept calling.

She says its too late.

But we all know it's not.

His heart is broken, he needs her now.

As he drinks his life away,

As if it can cure him some how.

She needs him too,

But she'll never know.

For she's too far gone.

It's too late to save them.

I can only wish I can do more.

But I'll never believe,

That cleaning their blood.

Was just a chore…

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(5-19-09)


	17. Goodnight

**GOODNIGHT**

Goodnight to love,

Where has it gone?

You were always right,

I was always wrong.

I was always weak,

You were always strong.

All the tears I've cried,

They've faded to black.

The only place I could ever weep,

Was in my own lap.

I wish you could be here,

But you were never near.

I should've known,

That the only life you ever cared for,

Was your own.

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(5-20-09)


	18. Beginning to End

**BEGINNING TO END**

When all I want is you,

Where do I go?

You ran away, I watched.

Painful and slow.

For all the days that we spent,

Did it mean anything?

Now I have to learn to spread my wings.

When everything I loved,

Turned into hate.

I will no longer have to wait.

My mind is made up

don't try to sway me.

I've already lost my humanity,

What more do u want from me?

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(5/26/09)


	19. Soul

**SOUL**

If eyes are the window to your soul,

Why cant we see others?

Through the darkness they wear like a mask.

As if life is just a worthless task.

But isn't it?

It's hard to move on

when the hold from the past is strong.

It's hard to breathe

when the air feels so wrong.

When the end is near,

It's loud and clear.

I still love him…

But I cant shed a single tear…

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(5/26/09)


	20. Too Late

**TOO LATE**

Worst fears brought to life,  
I beg now, not here, not tonight.  
It's too late to pray, and we've gone more...too far to forgive.  
For now, theres no reason to live

-Trisha Brunnenkant

(4/29/09)


End file.
